Barnacle High
by Sparrabellarox
Summary: So this is all the Jack Sparrow book series characters (well, not all) in high school! Sparrabella ALL THE WAY! Please review! Modern, AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Sparrabella fans! So this is something that crossed my mind the other day. First fic, so any help and reviews would be greatly appreciated! Thanks! Oh, and Sabrina's my oc. I thought Arabella needed a female friend, to talk to, so, yeah. Anyway, enjoy!**

Arabella Smith bit her lip as she stared at the building before her. Her pretty auburn hair blew in the wind, creating a sort of streamer behind her. Her brown eyes took in her new school, and she nervously took a step forward-

And crashed into another girl!

"Sorry!" Arabella cried, reaching a hand out to help her up. The girl turned out to be about her age, a beautiful blonde, who smiled and accepted her hand.

"It's okay. I'm used to it." The girl held up a book she had had her nose buried in. "It's my fault, really. Are you new here?"

Arabella nodded, glad she had found someone reasonably nice to talk to. "Yes! I still don't know why my dad picked this school for me to go to…" she gestured to the school. "But he was drunk at the time."

The blonde laughed. "You'd have to be, to choose a school with a name like 'Barnacle High!'"

Arabella shrugged. "This is Florida," she said, laughing.

"True." The blonde smiled kindly. "What's your name?"

"Arabella Smith. Yours?"

"Sabrina. Sabrina Georgina Lacy Rocky."

"That's… quite a name!"

Sabrina shrugged. "That's what people always say."

"Sorry," Arabella apologized.

"Don't be. But I'm not the one with the fanciest name in the school."

"Who's that?"

"You'll meet him later. Can I see your schedule? I wonder if we have the same classes."

Arabella nodded and took her schedule out from the pocket of her jean-shorts where she had tucked it that morning. Sabrina was carrying a folder, and she pulled hers out of it. It was overflowing with papers. Sabrina gave a weak smile when she noticed Arabella's stare.

"Honors courses," she explained as she accepted Arabella's schedule.

"But it's the first day of school!"

Sabrina sighed. "Summer homework. Regular kids don't have to do it."

Arabella gave her new friend a sympathetic grin as she leaned over to see the two slips of paper.

"We both have Miss Willow for homeroom," Sabrina noted, then paused to smile at Arabella. "Then we have all different classes. You know, Bella- is it okay if I call you that?"

"Just not Bell," said Arabella dryly.

Sabrina frowned. She knew she had struck a nerve. "Why not Bell?"

"My mother used to call me that before she was kidnapped. That's why we moved. That's why my dad gets drunk all the time."

Sabrina's mouth dropped open. "Arabella! I'm so sorry! Why didn't you tell me before?"

Arabella sighed. "I've only known you for five minutes."

Sabrina gave a gesture of agreement. "Understood. Anyway, kidnapped by who?"

Arabella shook her head. "The police don't have any leads."

Sabrina put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I hope they find her." She paused, allowing for a respectful silence. "What I was about to say was, you could take the test to get into honors and then we could be in all the same classes."

Arabella smiled. "I'd like that. Thanks, Sabrina."

Sabrina nodded. "No problem. C'mon, let's go to our lockers."

"You'll need to show me where those are."

"Alright," Sabrina said happily. "Follow me."

The two fifteen-year-olds crossed the courtyard to the main building of Barnacle High. Sabrina held the door for Arabella, and she got her first look inside.

It was just like any other high school she'd ever been in.

"Nothing special, huh?" Sabrina asked.

Arabella shrugged, gazing around. It was completely normal. The walls were painted white, and there was a hallway leading to her right. Another hallways went straight ahead.

Sabrina took the lead and went down the right hallway. After a few minutes, the hallway widened out and took the girls to the locker area.

Arabella and Sabrina had lockers near each other, but not close enough to talk to each other. As Arabella was loading her books and things into it, she heard a whoop.

A boy with raven dark hair came flying down the hallway, running like the wind, holding a gold pocket watch. He had a red bandanna in his hair, and dark, handsome brown eyes. He was sneering as he ran, and he finally stopped a few lockers in front of Arabella.

Next came a boy with long blonde hair (not as pretty as Sabrina's!) and blue eyes, glowing with anger. "I demand you give that back at once!"

The boy with dark hair tossed it up and down. "I think I'll just keep it for a while," he said casually, leaning against the locker.

The boy with blonde hair stomped his foot. "Give that back this instant or else!"

"Or else what?" replied the other boy, and he took off again, past Arabella's locker, then past Sabrina's, then out of sight. The other boy followed, shouting at the top of his lungs.

Arabella hurriedly gathered her things and slammed her locker, then ran to Sabrina, who was rolling her eyes. "What was that about?" she asked.

Sabrina glanced over. "That was Jack Sparrow, school's biggest troublemaker. Followed by- and this is the guy with the fancy name I was talking about earlier- Fitzwilliam P. Dalton III. You can just call him Fitz. But when you want to annoy him, Fitzy is okay, too."

Arabella shuddered. "I hope I never meet this Jack Sparrow."

Sabrina sighed. "All pretty girls do, sooner or later. He always finds some way to seduce 'em."

"What about you?" asked Arabella.

Sabrina laughed. "Me? I'm part of the nerd group. You know, the geeky kids. He's tried once or twice on me, but never really focused. I'm not that pretty, anyway."

"Yes, you are," Arabella insisted. "Look at your golden hair! And your gray eyes! If he judges by looks…"

Sabrina shrugged. "He knows I'm not stupid. Only the stupid popular girls are unintelligent enough to like him." She spat out the word 'popular' as if it were a curse. "Now come on. We can't be late. Forget about dumb Jack. You're going to love this school, Bella."

Arabella smiled at her new friend and followed her down the hall to homeroom. But this Jack character was still racing through her mind.


	2. The Test

**Please review! Thank you to those of you reading this! :) I hope you've enjoyed it so far! Also, more OCs are introduced, but they won't be as big of a character as Sabrina- they're pretty much there for comic relief.**

As Arabella walked into homeroom, she saw that she and Sabrina hadn't been late. There were only five kids that were already there. The teacher in the back of the room was playing around on her cell phone, looking bored and not paying attention at all.

Sabrina ran to one of the girls that were in the bookshelf area of the room, yelling, "Pippa!"

The girl had curly red hair and a friendly smile. She turned to regard Sabrina and Arabella. She had thick rimmed glasses, and was obviously another one of the 'nerds' in Sabrina's group of friends. "Brie! Oh, it's so good to see you again!"

They hugged each other tightly. When Pippa looked up from her friend, she smiled at Arabella. "New girl?" she asked sympathetically.

Arabella nodded a little shyly.

"Welcome to Barnacle High," said Pippa. "Founded in 1956, the school was built overtop of an old junkyard. The construction was mostly done by the…"

"Rainbow Bridge Construction Company, yes," said Sabrina impatiently. "You don't welcome people by giving them random facts, Pip!"

"_I _do," shrugged Pippa, returning to her book.

Sabrina rolled her eyes and turned to Arabella. "That's Pip for you. Facts, facts, facts. You try to start talking about something, she'll list the facts."

Sabrina turned back to Pippa. "Where's your twin?" she asked.

Pippa nodded toward the door. "She went to get a drink. She'll be back in a moment."

As if on cue, a girl that looked exactly like Pippa entered the room with a soda can in her hand.

"Oh," said Arabella, glancing at Pippa. "See, when I heard you say 'get a drink' I assumed you meant from a water fountain."

Sabrina and Pippa gave her blank looks.

"You mean a water bottle?" asked Sabrina. "Water fountains- ugh. They're for dirty parks. And unsanitary schools."

"Yes, actually, water fountains are extremely unhygienic. Why, in 1952…" Pippa began, before her twin came over and interrupted her.

"Sabrina! Great to see you again."

"You too, Claudette!" Sabrina smiled.

"Sabrina, you, like, need to do, like, something, like, different with your hair," said Claudette. "You always, like, leave it down."

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "I'm good, Claudette, thanks."

Arabella watched from a distance rather meekly. Pippa and Claudette were complete opposites!

Sabrina left the twins to return to Arabella. "Let's sit down somewhere," she said, grinning.

Arabella smiled back, and the two friends hurried to some seats that happened to be right next to each other.

"So, those are your friends?" asked Arabella.

Sabrina shrugged. "We're an odd bunch. Want to sit with us at lunch?"

Arabella nodded. Even though Pippa and Claudette were both odd, Sabrina seemed normal and nice enough. Besides, she probably wouldn't be invited to sit anywhere else.

A chattering sounded from outside the door, and Sabrina muttered, "Oh, great, the popular kids."

There was a group of five that entered. Sabrina quickly whispered their names to Arabella.

"Iona. Kai. Bruce. Baylor. Fernando."

Sabrina surveyed them closely, then turned to watch the door again.

"Good. The real menace isn't here."

"The real menace?" repeated Arabella.

"Yeah. Jack. Remember?"

"Oh. Right." Arabella said, biting her lip. "So… he's that bad, huh?"

"Jack's a nightmare." Pippa had come to join them. "Honestly. He's always teasing anyone who'd below him on the popular scale- pretty much the whole school- especially that Fitz guy. I feel bad for him sometimes."

Arabella swallowed, gazing around for Jack. Sabrina and Pippa exchanged their Jack stories, and Arabella caught little snippets.

"… dumped her…"

"…Cheated on that test…"

"…the cockiest person ever to walk Barnacle High…"

"So he really is that bad," Arabella summed up, returning to the conversation.

"Yes!" exclaimed Sabrina and Pippa at the same time.

Arabella nodded, accepting their answer. "Alright, then."

A few minutes later, the bell sounded, and Miss Willow took role. The students were then dismissed to their first period classes. But Sabrina asked for a pass to bring Arabella to the office.

"To take your test for the honors courses," she explained as Miss Willow signed the passes. "Then we can be in the same classes!"

Arabella smiled and nodded, but really she wondered if being in all enriched classes was worth the work.

As Arabella and Sabrina walked down to the office, they noticed several teachers gathering around the auditorium. "Wonder what that's about," said Arabella.

Sabrina shrugged. "Probably a new grading system or something."

But Arabella got a bad feeling as her new best friend whisked her away to the office.

Sabrina entered without knocking. But this didn't seem to matter because the principal stood up and cried, "Sabrina! How was your summer?"

"Great. And yours?"

"Fine, fine," he said, smiling. "And this must be our new student."

"Yeah, her name is Arabella Smith," said Sabrina, gesturing to her new friend. "She wants to take the test to get into enriched."

"Shouldn't be a problem," he responded, then held out his hand for Arabella to shake. "Miss Smith, welcome. I'll go get that test."

"Thank you, sir," said Arabella.

"Miss Rocky, you may go," he added, turning to Sabrina. "Wouldn't want to miss your first English class! I've told Mr. Dale all about you, and he's delighted to have such a bright student in his class!"

Sabrina gave a little delighted gasp and hurried out the door, barely pausing to wave goodbye to Arabella, who smiled fondly at her admittedly geeky friend.

The principal smiled as he handed Arabella the test. "Good luck, my dear. If our very own Sabrina thinks you're smart, then you must be!"

Arabella smiled at him, hopeful that she could live up to his expectations. And so she began.

The test was fairly easy- it dealt with normal concepts. Then it began to get harder, and harder, and harder- Arabella thanked her lucky stars that she _was _smart. If she hadn't been… she shuddered at this as she handed the principal her test.

"Thank you, Miss Smith," he said, smiling. "I'll grade it now. You can read while you wait. It should be an hour or so. By the time I'm done, it'll probably be lunch."

She settled down in a corner with _The Count of Monte Cristo_, which Sabrina had loaned her, as the principal made marks in red ink and made little notes to himself.

"You passed," he said after a while. "93%. _Excellent _job, Miss Smith!"

"Thank you, sir," she said, gathering her things.

"Here's your new schedule." He handed her a piece of paper. "Off you go, then! Have fun at lunch!"

"Thank you, sir," she said again. "Goodbye." And with that, she hurried off toward the lockers to get her lunch.

She saw Sabrina waiting for her, smiling. "Did you pass?" she demanded.

"Yes!" cried Arabella happily, and Sabrina grinned and hugged her friend.

"C'mon, let's go to lunch," said Sabrina happily, dragging her friend beside her.

"Wait just a minute, Brina," came a jaunty, sly voice. The girls turned around.

Jack Sparrow was smirking at them as if the whole world had been handed to him on a silver platter.


	3. Jack Sparrow, Troublemaker

**PLEASE REVIEW! Jackieisdacaptain, thank you so much! I'd be happy to read your fic! :) You'll be glad to know there's a bit of Sparrabella action in the beginning!**

"Jack Sparrow," spat Sabrina, crossing her arms.

Jack smirked at her. "Oh, dear Brina, you really do need to watch your temper."

"You need to watch your ego," she snapped back. "What do you want, Sparrow?"

Jack grinned, gesturing towards Arabella, who felt the blood rush to her face. "Calm yerself, darlin', I just wanted to talk to this lovely lass."

Arabella narrowed her eyes. "I have a _name_."

"Sure ya do, lassie," returned Jack, sweeping an arm around her. Arabella pushed it away. "Feisty, eh?" he asked, his smirk widening as he leaned closer towards her, so that their noses were only centimeters apart. "I have a feeling this will be a very interesting year indeed, love- for both of us," he added, leaning closer and closer- and finally pulling away swiftly. As he walked away he paused, and to Sabrina he said, "Oh, and you're not off my radar either, beautiful." He departed with yet another smirk and a wink directed towards Arabella- or maybe Sabrina- or very possibly both.

Arabella snarled in his direction. Sabrina grimaced.

"I see what you mean," said Arabella breathlessly as the two girls headed towards the lunchroom.

"He's a disgusting womanizer," Sabrina explained. The crowds of the lunchroom echoed around them, and Arabella spotted Pippa and Claudette sitting at a table.

"Hey, guys!" Arabella said, relieved to see friendly faces.

"Hey, girl," said Claudette. "Or, girls. Hey, Sabrina."

"Sup," she replied, sitting down.

"Arabella, are you okay? You're kind of flushed," said Pippa.

Arabella shook her head. "It's okay, Pip, I'm fine."

"She is," Sabrina confirmed. "She had her first run-in with Jack Sparrow."

The twins groaned sympathetically.

"I'm sorry," Pippa said, putting a comforting hand on Arabella's shoulder. "But, hey, as long as you ignore him, he's fine. Sort of. Well, what I mean to say is…"

"He's handsome and he knows it," Claudette summed up. "I dated him once."

"You dated just about everyone in the school at least once," her twin said, rolling her eyes.

"Did not! I didn't date the girls!" Claudette replied.

Their bickering melted into the background as Arabella watched the handsome blonde haired boy from that morning walk by. He was wearing a fine blue coat, and his pocket watch was back in his pocket. The poor thing must have gotten it back from Jack.

"Fitz got his pocket watch back," Arabella whispered to Sabrina.

"Huh?" Sabrina looked up. "Oh, yeah. He always does, somehow or another. Usually that scoundrel Jack get bored of taunting him and just gives it back."

"I hate him," grumbled Arabella, returning to her sandwich.

"Who? Jack?" Sabrina asked.

"Yes, Jack," Arabella sighed, exasperated. "I mean…"

But her sentence was cut off by the intercom. "Attention, students and staff members. There will be an assembly in the auditorium after lunch until the rest of the day. All other classes are cancelled."

A huge cheer rose up among the students, but Arabella and Sabrina looked at each other, troubled. Could this be what the teachers were talking about earlier?

"What do you think it's about?" asked Arabella in a harsh voice.

Sabrina shrugged. "Can't be that bad," she said. "At least, I hope not."

Arabella bit her lip. "Has anything out of the ordinary ever happened here before?"

Pippa and Claudette joined the conversation. "Chill, Arabella," said Claudette. "It's just an assembly. An assembly I get to miss _math class _for!" She held her hand up for a high-five from her sister. Pippa gave it a half-hearted swipe.

"I just have a bad feeling," whispered Arabella, putting her sandwich down on the plastic bag she had packed it in.

Sabrina looked worried. "Bella. I know there's something wrong."

Arabella closed her eyes. She couldn't explain the odd feeling she was getting that something was going to go unbelievably wrong at the assembly today.

Sabrina gave her a concerned look. "You're not sick, are you?"

Arabella shook her head wordlessly. "I… just don't… I feel like something awful is going to happen."

Sabrina frowned in thought. Claudette rolled her eyes and stood up to go buy some chips. Pippa shrugged. "It's possible," the redhead said. "After all, this _is _Barnacle High. Where anything can happen- anything."

"What makes Barnacle High such an odd school- other than its name and the lack of water fountains?" asked Arabella.

"Well," sighed Sabrina. "Of course there's Jack, who makes any day interesting."

"Don't even remind me about that scoundrel," growled Arabella.

Sabrina nodded, raising her hands in a surrender-like fashion. "Right. Sorry. And then, there's the McDonald's in the back…"

"What?" yelped Arabella.

Sabrina shrugged. "Then there's the bedrooms. The school has, like, a thousand of them. They've been building the rooms since my first year here. I have a feeling that now that they're finished, the school's finally going to reveal their purpose."

"That must be what the assembly is going to be about," reasoned Arabella.

"Possibly," agreed Sabrina. "But it is odd. You'd think this was, like, a boarding school."

Claudette returned with a bag of chips, which she offered around to the group.

"Where did you get that?" asked Arabella.

"The grocery store down the hall." Claudette pointed. "Why?"

Arabella raised her eyebrows. "_Grocery store_?"

Sabrina, Pippa, and Claudette appeared surprised at her bewilderment, and gave her blank looks.

"Yeah. Grocery store," repeated Claudette. "What's wrong with that?"

Arabella shook her head, grinning. "This has got to be the weirdest school in the history of Florida!"

"Is that a good thing?" asked Sabrina hopefully.

"You bet!" Arabella stood up. "How long until next period?"

Sabrina checked the clock. "About twenty minutes."

"I want to go check out the stores in this place! I've never seen stores in a school before!" cried Arabella, excited.

"Oh." Sabrina cringed. "Sorry, Bella, but… Pip and Claud and I already decided to go to the water park."

Arabella's eyes widened. "You're kidding, right?"

The three girls shook their heads, amused.

"Can I come too?"

"I would've thought that went without saying!" exclaimed Sabrina.

"Well, then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"


End file.
